


Fluff N Stuff

by JustAnotherUnderstudy



Series: This Should Totally Be A Thing [10]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Boss/Employee Relationship, Domestic Fluff, Don't Have to Know Canon, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Early Mornings, F/M, Family Fluff, Fanfiction Rules, First Time, Fix-It, Fluff, Happily Ever After, Inner Dialogue, Love at First Sight, M Lives, Morning People, Night People, Not Canon Compliant, Older Woman/Younger Man, Opposites Attract, Requited Love, Retirement, Romance, Secret Marriage, Secret Relationship, Secret love, Snogging, Spies & Secret Agents, Sweaters, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, True Love, Unrequited Love, because canon is stupid, clothing fetish, daylight savings time
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2018-09-28 10:31:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 4,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10092974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustAnotherUnderstudy/pseuds/JustAnotherUnderstudy
Summary: Shorts that I come up with that are all just (mostly) happy, fluffy stuff. Might end up being multi-fandom. I don't know. For now it's just Bond/Mansfield. I will update this note & the tags if that changes.





	1. The Proper Care and Feeding of M

**Author's Note:**

> For this first story, I got the idea from a little gif I saw on Facebook this morning on a page called "No One Cares." I hope I was able to describe it well so you can see what I saw.

Olivia sat in the chair next to James as her dinner grew cold. She seemed to be having some sort of texting battle with someone on the finance committee, if James had understood right.

He picked at his food. He didn't normally begrudge Olivia her work duties when they were together. It wasn't as if she could tell them she was busy with her lover. No one was supposed to know about their relationship.

(Tanner had figured it out rather quickly and James wondered why he was wasted in the office until Olivia reminded him that all espionage was not "in the field.")

James smiled at that thought.

Olivia was a shrewd woman.

And that thought reminded him how lucky he'd been that she finally gave into both their desires. She'd weighed the risks versus the benefits, and the benefits to both had been significant enough that she felt it worth the risk. So far, in James' opinion, he was getting all the benefit and she was taking all the risks. And that made him love her all the deeper.

He tried to tease her now by taking a bite of her food but she paid him no mind. She was too busy on the phone.

James sighed.

The woman needed to eat. He had it on good word (Tanner's) that she'd skipped lunch because of a crisis in Liberia involving the newly promoted 009.

Finally, he fell on an idea to get her attention.

He began to twirl the udon noodles with his chopsticks until he had a small bit on the ends. Then he lifted the food toward Olivia. She opened her mouth, not taking her eyes off her phone. When the food was almost to her mouth, James pulled it back and Olivia instinctively followed after it, only to lean into James and a kiss from him to her forehead.

She looked up at him and smiled. Then she nodded and ended her text conversation with whichever annoying government arse she'd been texting.

She reached over to take up her chopsticks but James shook his head. He raised the chopsticks to her and this time he watched as she took the noodles off and chewed.

He twirled up some more noodles and began to feed her this way. She laughed and shook her head but she didn't make him stop. When she was final done, she washed it all down with a little cup of saki then she leaned against James's shoulder.

"You take such good care of me. I don't know what I'd do without you."

James kissed the top of her head as he chuckled.

He was sure she'd be fine without him. He, on the other hand, would probably be lost without her.


	2. Hold Me Now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes, words are not enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another story I got the idea from something I saw online. I'll post the comic if I can figure out how to do so.

Olivia watched James over the top of her reading glasses. She could tell by the way he softly tread around the flat that something was bothering him. It was as if he wanted no intrusions from the real world, not even his own noises.

When he'd called her the night before to tell her he'd returned from his assignment he'd told her she was welcome to come over but he'd not be good company. James didn't say things like that for the pity. He was always painfully honest with her.

She'd come by and made him some tea and then they'd sat on the sofa, snuggling until sleep finally overtook him.

Before Skyfall, before she'd retired, James could talk with her if he'd like. And she was probably the only one he ever talked to. Now, she was out of the loop and he could no longer mention anything to her.

Of course, before Skyfall and her retirement she wouldn't have been at his flat watching him dress to go for his morning run.

He picked up his sweatshirt off the chair across the table from her. She smiled as she made her decision. She put down her book and glasses then stood to walk toward him.

He ignored her. He had for the most part all morning. Olivia wasn't offended. She'd often done the same to Nigel when things at work had been rough.

As James pulled the sweatshirt over his head, she quickly snuck in close to him and he pulled the shirt around both of them.

Olivia pressed herself to him and held him in her arms under the sweatshirt.

James hesitated only a moment before he embraced her in return. He took a shuddering breath, the only indication of the pain he felt in his heart.

"I love you."

That was all she could say. She knew any other words would be worthless.

When he spoke, his voice was rough with pain.

"And I love you, Olivia. With all my heart."


	3. Just My Imagination

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James alone in a bar with just a drink, his thoughts, and old song.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Listening to this song at work the other day and came up with this. :)

James sat at the resort bar drinking a scotch and listening to the popular music track that was being piped into the room.

He thought how the current song was so much a description of his thoughts over the years about one Olivia Mansfield.

 _Each day through my window I watch her as she passes by_  
I say to myself you're such a lucky guy  
To have a girl like her is truly a dream come true  
Out of all the fellows in the world she belongs to me  
But it was just my imagination  
Runnin' away with me  
It was just my imagination runnin' away with me

He'd spent many years, even before his 00 status, watching her walk through MI6, imagining that any special look was just for him. Or maybe he even imagined she'd given special looks.

Over the years he'd learned to compartmentalize his fantasies and reality so he'd not give himself away to her or to anyone.

 _Soon we'll be married and raise a family (oh yeah)_  
A cozy little home out in the country with two children maybe three  
I tell you I can visualize it all  
This couldn't be a dream for too real it all seems  
But it was just my imagination once again runnin' way with me  
Tell you it was just my imagination runnin' away with me

After her husband died he began to fantasize about what it would be like if he married her. What it would be like to be a part of her family.

But that was all just wishful thinking. The idea that he could have that sort of life with her was just one more thing that was unattainable.

 _Every night on my knees I pray, dear Lord, hear my plea_  
Don't ever let another take her love from me or I would surely die  
Her love is heavenly, when her arms enfold me  
I hear a tender rhapsody, but in reality she doesn't even know me

When she'd died in his arms he didn't know if he'd be able to go on. He thought of all the time he'd wasted, especially those months he'd made her believe he was dead. He should have told her how he felt, but in that one thing he'd been a coward. His chance was gone.

 _Just my imagination once again runnin' way with me_  
Tell you it was just my imagination runnin' away with me  
No, no, I can't forget her  
Just my imagination once again runnin' way with me  
Just my imagination runnin' away with me

All those years wasted on fantasy when he could have had the real thing.

A movement in the corner of his eye caught his attention, the shimmer of light on silver hair, and he turned to watch the petite woman walk toward him.

"You looked awfully lost in thought, Mr. Bond."

She smiled in that special way she had that was only for him.

"The song reminds me of the old days."

He took her right hand in his left and pulled it to his lips.

She listened to the last strains of music and shook her head.

"None of that melancholy, Mr. Bond. Not on our honeymoon. We need to enjoy our little time alone before we get back to the reality of family life."

He smiled at her then leaned down to press a gentle kiss to her lips.

"Of course, Mrs. Bond."

James pulled Olivia into an embrace.

They had quite the itinerary when they returned, a reception her son and daughter-in-law planned for them, then a promise to watch two of the grandchildren while her daughter and husband took a long overdue holiday, then Christmas with all the children and grandchildren at a family vacation home in the Swiss Alps.

Olivia looked up at him. James was certain he couldn't hide the joy he was feeling at his new thoughts.

"That's better."

She took his hand and they walked out of the bar.

Yes, it is, he thought. Better than I ever imagined.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really am working on my angst story. Little by little. Ugh, it just makes me so sad though. Some day I'll get the next chapter up.


	4. Opposites Attract

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little ditty about Daylight Savings Time. (Why does this still a thing?) And its effect on our favorite couple.

"Good morning."

"Go away."

"Don't be like that, love."

"Go. Away."

"But it's 7 in the morning."

"I swear to God you won't see 8 in the bloody morning if you don't go away."

"By 8 half the day is gone."

"No one on the bloody planet thinks that way today."

"Seriously? I thought night people loved Daylight Savings Time."

"Only politicians like it."

"Does this mean we don't get to make love this morning."

"This means if you don't leave me alone you'll be finding another place to live."

"Always with the threats. Never with the follow through."

The attempted kiss is thwarted with a hand shoved in the face.

"Harrumph."

"Go away."

"Fine. I'll be in the shower if you change your mind."

"I'll change my mind when the damned government gives me my hour of sleep back."

"Gads, I knew you were a grumpy morning person but I had no idea Daylight Savings would affect you like this."

"Just shut up and take your shower."

The bed shifted and a sigh of relief escaped from the lump under the covers.

One moment later though the lump spoke again.

"And, Olivia, for god's sake, no singing in the shower."

She rolled her eyes at James and entered the bath mumbling about grumpy people and mornings and then James didn't care what because sleep finally overtook him.


	5. The Best of Times

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by the song The Best of Times by Styx.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> James & Olivia are retired a year. Story assumes a secret marriage before Silva showed up... because I love the secret marriage stories. :)

The headlines read "These are the worst of times," I do believe it's true.

* * *

Olivia sighed as she folded up the newspaper and set it down on the kitchen table. 

Retirement had been a welcome gift after the events with Silva and Blofeld left James and herself grateful just to be alive let alone together. Now, though, she found herself reading the papers and creating scenarios in her head for what might be going on behind the scenes. And then playing through in her mind how she'd have run the operation had MI6 been involved. 

She sighed again.

This was a pointless exercise. Why wouldn't her mind just shut off?

She stood and walked over to the kitchen sink to look out the window. James was in the garden as usual this time of day. He'd taken to retirement far better than she, though she had yet to discover his secret.

He turned and looked up at the window as if he knew she was watching. Old instincts die hard. His smile was radiant and Olivia couldn't help but smile back. 

She decided to push her thoughts aside and join her husband amidst his herbs and daisies. 

By the time she was settled in the Adirondack chair on the sunny part of the yard, James was on his hands and knees pulling out the weeds in his pepper bed. She watched him, admiring his backside in particular.

"Really, Olivia, still ogling me after five years of marriage."

She chuckled as he sat back on his haunches.

"Well, you're still as handsome as ever."

He stood and walked over to taking his gloves off as he did so.

"And you are still as beautiful."

He leaned down to kiss her lips in a kiss that slowly turned passionate.

"I shall never get enough of that."

The words were breathy and his eyes were dark with desire.

"It's a wonder you get anything done in the garden with the way you keep taking me to bed."

He smiled as he sat in the chair next to her.

"Hey, it's only once or twice a day. And you can't really blame me. All those years of temptation, and desire, and lust, and a damned lot of cold showers which hardly did a thing for me, well, you can't fault a bloke for enjoying life when all his dreams finally come true."

It wasn't the first time James had talked like this, but it was the first time Olivia realized the answer to James' adjustment to retirement actually had to do with her.

She smiled at him and reached for his hand.

"I had dreams as well."

She stood and tugged at his hand for him to follow her.

"I think I'd like to make a few of them come true today."

* * *

The best of times, are when I'm alone with you.  
Some rain some shine, we'll make this a world for two.  
Our memories of yesterday will last a lifetime  
We'll take the best forget the rest and some day we'll find  
  
These are the best of times

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have a happy day, ladies. :)


	6. A Truth Revealed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A fix-it. Because I live for fix-it's.

When M finally really wakes with a coherent mind, she is in pain. The drugs from the surgery have worn off. When James anxiously asks her how she is she can only groan out the word "pain."

Immediately he flies into action as if averting a global crisis. He grabs the call box and presses the button, his impatience as he waits a reply is palpable. When the nurse answers he barks out orders in a voice that leaves no room for doubt that he wants them met and met now.

The nurse ends the call and James stands at the bedside. Now, with nothing to do, he looks a little lost. More, though, she notices that he looks as if the weight of the world is on his shoulders.

"Bond, it's not your fault."

Her voice is still weak and even she is unnerved a bit by that.

"How is it not? What was I thinking? I took you to the middle of bloody nowhere, with no back up..."

"Bond, you did what you thought best."

The pain is increasing and her voice is a whisper. It causes James to at least stop apologizing which was just making things worse for her.

"M, you nearly died."

There is an agony in his voice that Olivia doesn't miss.

"Did you hear me object to your plan?"

He shakes his head at her quiet question.

"Have you ever known me to do anything against my will and remain silent about it."

James smirks and she catches a glint of mischief in his eyes. For some reason that makes her relax a bit.

The nurse finally enters, takes Olivia's vitals, changes the morphine bag, and tells them the doctor will be in soon to see her.

When they are alone again James asks a question she expects.

"Why did you do it? Why did you go along with my plan?"

She intends to say, 'Because I trust you, dear boy.' But those are not the words that come tumbling forth.

"Because I love you, James."

He looks at her in shock and that's the only reason she realizes what she's admitted out loud. She's horrified at her self-betrayal and shuts her eyes so she doesn't have to look at James. He's shocked, probably even disgusted. She doesn't blame him. What a fool to open her mouth and blabber that after all these years.

Damn the pain.

Damn the morphine.

She hears James shift on his feet and wonders if he'll leave now. He should. Though she probably will not be his boss anymore, this is highly unprofessional and certainly not anything he wants.

She feels the bed shake slightly as he leans against it and she opens her eyes to watch him lean over her. He kisses her forehead gently and Olivia thinks he's misunderstood what she meant by love. He thinks she loves him like a son.

Then he kisses her temple and whispers her name in her ear.

"Olivia, I have waited so long hoping to hear those words from you."

Now it's her turn to be surprised as he brushes his lips softly against hers then rubs his nose against her own.

"I never actually thought you felt the same as me."


	7. Believer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James Bond doesn't believe in love, then one day...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've had this sitting in my "pile" since last May. I'm dusting it off because I'm done with school for this term, and, as my son says, "I've been working so hard that now that I'm done I still think there's more to do." :D
> 
> Inspired by the song by The Monkees, though, I suppose that most people know it better from Smash Mouth these days.
> 
> (BTW, I got an A+ in English Comp. :))

James Bond flirted with the receptionist in the lobby of MI6. He charmed the guard who took him in the lift to the interview room. He gave a come hither look which the secretary in the outer office and she looked like she'd respond if there hadn't been so many prying eyes about. 

For James' part, he was bored. Good at this, but bored. This was his second interview and he had a feeling that if he passed muster today, he'd be in.

Thank whatever god there might be, because he was so damned bored with the Navy. He was bored with the women who were attracted to his uniform. He was even bored of the women who were attracted to him out of the uniform.

His mates told him he should find a nice girl and settle down. That's what they were all doing. One after another, wedding invitations were soon followed by pregnancy announcements. Sure they all looked happy, but James couldn't imagine that adding a wife and kids to the mix would make life less boring. Eventually that had to get as old as all the parties and the women and the drinking they'd all done in their youth.

Besides, love, well, that was for other people. He'd never admit why he thought that way, but he knew it was the truth. There wasn't some "special someone" waiting for him to find on some moonlit night like the songs and poets promised. James was a firm believer in the truth that one was born alone and died alone.

A tall man with a slightly receding hairline walked out the door across from James. A relief because the secretary was pretty but in the usual way all the women who made eyes at him were.

"Mr. Bond, M will see you now."

James was instantly nervous. He had no idea he'd be seeing the man himself.

"I'm Mr. Tanner."

James shook the man's proffered hand and followed him into the interview room.

"Mr. Bond."

M was a woman, to his surprise. And, even more to his surprise, he was immediately drawn to her. Her face was professional, and one could argue that she was too many years older than him. But when James saw he felt the urge to give a more old-fashioned greeting and bring her hand to his lips. He shook her hand because he had a feeling a kiss was not going to get him a job and a chance at 00 status.

So, M was a woman. And not just a woman, a beautiful and intriguing one. There was an air about her, one he'd never experienced but he knew was regal. This was a woman he wanted to know, a woman who could hold his interest for more than just one quick hop in the sack. For the first time, James found himself longing for a woman, desiring to know everything about her. 

Though she was to become his boss, and that might mean he'd never be granted his desire, James knew he'd never find another woman that would compare with her.

For James, it was truly love at first sight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought love was  
> Only true in fairy tales  
> Meant for someone else  
> But not for me  
> Love was out to get to me  
> That's the way it seems  
> Disappointment haunted  
> All my dreams
> 
> And then I saw her face  
> Now I'm a believer  
> Not a trace  
> Of doubt in my mind  
> I'm in love  
> I'm a believer  
> I couldn't leave her  
> If I tried


	8. Traces

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Morning lie in fluff. :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh. My. God. Did you guys see the news? Supposedly Skyfall was even worse when it was first conceived. At least they changed it. Still...
> 
> Anyway, here is another story that's been sitting here, this one since June. I will be working on new stuff, including a Christmas story that was inspired by another 00M story. :) What can I say? Your stories inspire me. hehe.

Olivia was still sleeping when she felt something soft on her face. She stretched out and snuggled back into the pillow. The touch did not diminish. In a moment she was alert enough to discern that it was James doing what was now a morning ritual, according to him. 

"James," she sighed softly.

The touch continued unabated, his fingers tracing the lines on her face. They were the things that she had always imagined would turn him off. He'd dispelled that notion in hospital when she'd awoke after the events of Skyfall. He'd been tracing her lines then as well, whispering pleas to her to open her eyes so he could tell her how much he needed her and loved her.

It had been a surprise, but James had wasted no time in convincing her that his feelings were real.

Now, more than a year later, she woke most mornings to his touch like this. His reminders, he'd told her, of the roads she'd taken that had led her into his arms.

She felt him lean in, then his lips, feather soft upon her forehead. She smiled and her body drew closer to him as if on its own accord.

His arms went around her as he whispered his love for her.

They had nowhere to go this morning, no more work to be done. She'd officially retired months ago, and James, now done with the mess that was Spectre, had walked away for good. For her part, Olivia was just glad he'd come back to her.

"Shh, don't think about it," James said, and he pressed his lips against her temple.

Olivia hadn't realized she'd tensed up at the thought of him never returning. She felt James draw soothing circles on her back and she snuggled in closer.

"I'm here, and I'm not going anywhere," he assured her.

"I know."

She sighed against his chest and was pleased when his body responded with a shiver. 

No place to be, and, for once, nothing for her to worry about. It was an odd feeling, but one she was willing to get used to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, happy sighs all around. :)


	9. Bag Lady

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Olivia’s grandchildren make her a costume.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was inspired by a line in saye0036’s “Le Grande Seducion.” "M You would look sexy in a paper bag."
> 
> Sorry I haven’t been around. This term is something else. I haven’t written anything in a month, except school papers, but I wanted a little break tonight.

James entered the flat, then followed the sound of laughter to the guest bedroom. Olivia’s two grandchildren were staying with them for a fortnight while their parents travelled. It had been an adjustment for them all. James, because family was nothing he could remember. Olivia, because the children had so much energy it was wearing her out each day. Bradley and Colleen, because grandma’s house didn’t have the toys or the video games their own house did. So James was relieved at the sound of happy laughter from the three of them as he walked down the hall.

The sight in the room caused him to smile even more. He leaned against the door jamb and folded his arms as he watched the kids put the finishing touches on what James guessed was a costume they’d put together for Olivia. It was nothing more than several paper grocery bags, decorated with crayon drawings and with holes cut out for Olivia’s head, arms, and legs.

Olivia looked up at him after Bradley placed a paper hat on her head and blushed.

”I’m the Tin Man,” she said.

”Of course, you are.”

James’ eyes drifted over her and he gave her a heated look. She chuckled and shook her head, but Bradley made a gagging noise.

James looked at the twelve-year-old. The lad was “choking” himself in a dramatic manner.

”Blech, he’s going to kiss her, again,” he whined, then fell over in a fake death.

His eight-year-old sister laughed at him.

James rolled his eyes at the dramatics.

”Give it a year, mate, then let me know how gross it is to kiss a beautiful girl.”

James leaned down and brushed his lips briefly against Olivia’s.

”I’m hardly ‘beautiful’ at the moment, James.”

He pressed his lips against her ear and whispered, “I beg to differ, love. You’re sexy, even in a paper bag.”


	10. When Opportunity Knocks, Answer the Door

The fate of the world hung in the balance, and she was standing in her living room, snogging James Bond.

Oh, who was she kidding? The fate of the world was always hanging in the balance in her line of work, but the opportunity to kiss him was rare.

She relaxed into his embrace and slid her arms up around his neck. He was an incredible kisser, that was certain. And the way her body was reacting to being in his arms made her wish they’d done this years ago.

James pulled slightly away to catch his breath.

”God, we should have done this years ago,” he said.

She chuckled.

“I was thinking the same.”

He kissed her again, then leaned down slightly to take her in his arms. He carried her to the bedroom and lay her down on the bed, then covered her body with his.

The world, with its problems, would have to wait a little longer. Olivia intended to make the most of this rare moment.


	11. Keep Me Warm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If you give a double-0 a sweater...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s been a rough week. I’m trying to pull myself out of it. Also, I hate PTSD.

It started innocently enough. M was headed to a meeting in Brussels and James had just finished being debriefed. She was ‘distracted’ and in conversation withTanner as she walked out the door of her office and so forgot the sweater that was laying on the arm of the sofa.

James was only being polite in grabbing it up, fully intending to give it to her. He just happened to get distracted himself by a phone call and a summons down to Q’s ‘dungeon’ and so the fact that it then ended up in his flat was a conplete accident.

This accident, by the way, took the path of James taking the sweater to his office before going to see Q, then it laying on his desk for the entire day. At the end of the day, he picked it up to take to her secretary but found he was rather hungry so he decided he’d get something to eat and he’d just give it to her in the morning. M was already gone to her meeting, she wouldn’t be looking for it now.

He reasoned, when he arrived at his flat, that there was a slight chance someone might break into his car and steal the sweater, er, the car, so he took the sweater up and hung it on his coat rack by the door. That way he could see it in the morning and remember to take it back with him.

He absolutely did not sit in the chair that faced the direction of the door intentionally. It was his most comfortable chair and the other direction had a decent view of the city. He only incidentally thought that M’s sweater looked nice amongst his own coats and scarfs, and when he did it was surely only because a ‘woman’s touch’ was maybe something that would make a difference in his decidedly drab interior decoration.

The next day it was not his fault that he was running late and completely forgot all about the sweater. Then, as often happened,  he was sent on an emergency assignment and it was three weeks before he returned to his flat. He was so exhausted that he hung his own coat atop the sweater and didn’t see it the next day. 

Then, well, there was an unusual Spring heatwave. He didn’t wear a jacket again, well, except his suit jackets, until the following September. And, by then, he, uh, couldn’t recall where the sweater came from. He thought it might belong to one of his lady friends. Never mind that he hadn’t gone on a date or picked up anyone in nearly a year. 

He did ask the housekeeper but she assured him it wasn’t hers and that it had been there for almost six months. 

And that was how M’s sweater came to hang on James’s coatrack.

* * *

Olivia raised an eyebrow as James finished his explanation.

”I see,” she said.

James nodded knowing full well she didn’t believe a word of what he’d said.

”Strange that it’s hung on that hook for two years and doesn’t smell musty,” she commented. “In fact, it smells freshly laundered.”

James frantically tried to come up with an explanation.

”Don’t strain yourself, Bond,” she said. “Besides, if you were Pinocchio, your nose would be all the way to Vauxhall by now.”

James scowled in response but Olivia only chuckled at him.

She walked over to him and reached her arms up around his neck to pull him down to her then whispered huskily in his ear.

”I suppose I’ll have to find some way for you to make it up to me,” she said.

James stuttered when he responded.

”Uh, that m-might be a good idea. What are you, uh, thinking?”

Olivia pulled away and gave James a look that told him exactly what she was thinking.

”And, since it has been a whole two years, I think you should get started right away,” Olivia commented.

Then she walked around him and headed toward the bedroom.

James quickly followed and wondered what he could get her to do with him if he told her about her old dressing gown that was folded up in his bureau drawer. She’d thought she’d left it in a hotel in Helsinki, but...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’d like to think this is the funniest thing I’ve ever written. :D


End file.
